violetsbanefandomcom-20200215-history
Violetsbane Chapter 6
(Violet PoV) I was still running as far as I could. Why would Holly attack me like that? I stopped suddenly once I realized why. It was because of what had happened in that last battle. When I interrupted Silverfire in battle. I pushed him away and attacked for him. "What was going through my mind...?" I whispered hollowly. "I can't believe I did that..." I fell down onto the ground. Suddenly I heard Bright Scar's voice from the pendant. "I might be able to shed some light on that." She meowed. "When travelling with friends, you won't always get along with them. Each time that happens, your with them resentment raises. Eventually, you reach the breaking point of that resentment, starting a quarrel. It can be one-sided or on both sides. In your case, it was one-sided." "Not helping, Bright Scar." I grumbled. Bright Scar ignored me. "Don't you still like Silverfire, Violet?" Why are we going over this? "Yes, I do. But best friends shouldn't hide secrets from each other." "Violet, I understand how you feel." Bright Scar sighed, sympathy flowing in her voice. "I had a friend named Arabian Dagger. He was my best friend. But he never told me his darkest secrets. I was enraged, but I had to understand. I have things I keep to myself, too." "But that was different for you!" I spat. The waterworks came soon after. "I'm shriveled up, broken mess. You have self-esteem. I have absolutely none. You don't understand how it feels to be constantly beaten up mentally everyday. And you don't insult yourself all the time, so shut up!" Bright Scar was silent for a moment. "You love him, don't you?" She whispered. "But you keep beating yourself up, thinking that he deserves better than you. Violet, I will tell you this honestly; yes, you are a mess. An amazing mess." "Thank you, Bright Scar." I sniffed, wiping away a tear. "But when you said dark secrets...what does that mean?" "Violet, I know what you're trying to trick me into saying. Don't." Bright Scar quickly caught onto me. "Listen, when Silverfire told you that he couldn't tell you why he was upset, there was a very good reason behind it." I sighed. "And what was that?" "He only wants to protect you from himself." Bright Scar replied. "I can't tell you anymore then that, though. You'll have to find out yourself, and trust me, that isn't very wise." "Alright. I suppose I should head back over to my teammates. But what if they hate me for running off again? And what if Holly decides to smack me again?" I muttered to myself. Then I heard the bushes rustling from behind me. I turned around carefully to see Silverfire, who was relieved. Probably because he found me. He ran over to me as fast as he could. "Violet, you're alright!" He shouted. As soon as he was close enough, he hugged me. "I was so worried!" I saw tears running down his cheeks. Silverfire really does worry about me. I blushed heavily, seeing as how he was laying on me. "O-Okay, get off of me, dude." I ordered while trying not to laugh. Silverfire got off of me, confused. He tilted his head. "Why are you blushing? Are you okay?" Silverfire is sometimes too oblivious for his own good. "No reason." I lied. I'm not ready to tell him yet. "Where's the others?" Silverfire's expression told me all I needed to know. Obviously he ran off without the others. "Well, I ran after you as soon as you ran away." Silverfire mused, as if he was recalling something from a long time ago. "Holly was horrible to hurt you like that!" Holly isn't going to enjoy hearing that from him. "Look, Silverfire. I'm fine now. You don't need to worry so much." I told him, trying to calm him down. I gently patted his head. "Come on, let's go back to our friends, okay?" Silverfire smiled. I think he liked that. "Okay." He got up quickly. I also stood back up as well, standing right next to him. We then began walking back to the other half of the group. "...Can I ask you something, Silverfire?" I whispered. He looked back at me. Silverfire nodded. "Why are you doing so much for my sake?" "What do you mean?" I sighed. "You practically saved my life, even though you didn't have to. And then you also try to comfort me when I'm upset. Plus you came right after me as soon as I ran off today..." I then looked into his eyes. "Why?" Silverfire blushed. "Well, I-" He stuttered. "I don't know how to describe it, but you're really important to me." Really? "A-And, I'm sorry for being snappy earlier today, I just-" His words were cut short once I interrupted him. Not by talking to him. But by kissing him. Both of us were genuinely surprised by what I just did. We quickly broke away from each other. Why did I even do that? I mean, I wanted to but not now! "I, um...sorry." I sighed, looking away from him. He shook his head. "Ah, it's alright. It was kind of nice, honestly." He...liked kissing me...? "Come on, let's go." I nodded, now smiling to myself. Maybe he likes me, too... Once we turned forward again, we both saw Holly and Tristan, just staring at us. (Holly PoV) I couldn't believe what I'd just saw. Violet kissed Silverfire. Okay, I know we're not on good terms, but this was too far. First she disrupts the whole battle with her stupidity, and now I catch her kissing Silverfire, the one who was supposed to be mine? No. I can't believe this. She's going to PAY for this. I felt Tristan's hand on my shoulders. "Holly, I know what you're thinking. Don't even." How DARE he tell me how to act! I swatted his hand away angrily. I marched up to the two in front of us. "Holly!" He called, but I couldn't care less. He's an idiot, thinking that I would stand for this. Violet looked at me with fear in her eyes. Good. This little brat deserves to be scared. Silverfire narrowed his silver eyes, with anger glinting in them. I pushed Silverfire away from Violet. I glowered at her. "Violet, I'd outta kill you for touching him!" I snarled at the quivering thief, who was starting to cry a little. "But since I'm a nice person, I'll let you off with a little warning: Keep off of what's mine." "What's yours?!" Silverfire exclaimed. He threw me away from Violet. "I'm not anybody's property! Holly, recently I really can't stand your behavior. Guess why!" "Silverfire, I don't know what I did wrong." I growled at him. I did NOTHING wrong. All I did was love him. "You went wrong as soon as you started hurting Violet!" Silverfire hissed. "I can't believe you! And after all this time, I thought you were a nice person! I've never been so wrong in my entire life!" I started yelled at him then. He was pissing me off. "Apparently, falling in love with you was wrong! All because you're too smitten with that hussy over there to notice!" "Why would I love a jerk like you?" Silverfire snapped at me. "I don't ever want you to come near me or Violet again." Even though I couldn't stand him in that moment, it hurt. The both of them walked away from me. Silverfire looked at Tristan. "There's an inn not to far from here. We'll meet you there." He shot me one last glare before walking in the direction of the inn. Everything went wrong today. My plans, my dreams, everything. Silverfire will never love me. And I don't think I'll ever love myself again. (Stargaze PoV) Me and Columbia were still in the forest, probably lost. That's because I made the mistake of letting Columbia lead the way for a while. Of course, I didn't tell her that, because we don't have the time for one of her melt-downs. However, this was a great opportunity for Columbia to practice her battle skills. And surprisingly, she was doing REALLY well. We were at another crossroad once we stopped. "Columbia, are you SURE we aren't lost?" I asked. Columbia rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, Stargaze! We're obviously not lost." I'm honestly unsure if that was sarcasm or that she's actually serious. "Well, I kind of want to rest soon, so..." I told her with a annoyed tone to my voice. "We're gonna have to work something out." Columbia sighed. Hey, I'm serious. I don't want to cuddle with her again. "Okay, fine! Since you're the expert, why don't YOU pick which way we go?" Columbia pushed me in front of her so I could see all three paths. "Remember, this effects our ENTIRE journey Stargaze, so choose wisely!" She then whispered, "Let the pressure sink in." "Oh, shut up, you!" I hissed. She gets on my nerves so much. "Let's go on the middle path." Columbia was behind me, sticking out her tongue. "And knock it off!" We've been walking for awhile now, and I'm starting to get hungry. Columbia is pretty hungry too, I can tell by the way she's clutching onto her stomach. "Stargaze?" Columbia whispered. I grumbled a little. "What, Columbia?" "Can I eat snack on one of the grub items in the bag?" "Hmmm...I dunno know. All we have is goblin ham." I reminded her. Now, I absolutely love goblin ham. Columbia, on the other hand absolutely hates it. "And I know how much you LOVE goblin ham." Columbia's face was priceless. "Goblin ham is the nastiest thing in the world! I can't believe you would suggest such blasphemy!" "It's either the goblin ham or dust bunnies..." I teased her. This was honestly the funniest thing right now. I'm going to have to come up with more ways to annoy her. "I'll take the dust bunnies, thank you very much." Columbia growled. "Besides, isn't slime jelly much better then that nasty crap?" Yuck. I hate slime jelly. Unfortunately, my facial reaction told her everything she needed to know. "Jeez, what's wrong with you?" I rolled my eyes. "Says the girl who dislikes goblin ham. Silverfire loves it even more than I do." "Something is seriously messed up with both of you, then." Columbia sighed, giving up in defeat. "Hey, what's that? Come on, let's check it out!" She ran off towards whatever it was she saw. I ran after her as fast as I could. I am NOT letting her die today. Once she stopped, I was confused. I looked at what she saw. There was a person on the ground, faceless and practically mangled. Female, by the looks of it. What was above her was even more frightening; the monster with her face stuck to. The monster looked sort of like an banshee, but larger. And then it also had griffin wings, and had some sort of lizard tail stuck to its posterior. The arms and legs were from different monsters that even I don't know the name of. Just what was this thing...? Almost instantly it went to attack Columbia. She obviously wasn't paying attention, so I had to warn her. "Columbia, look out!" I called out. Columbia noticed just in time. Phew. That's a relief. I don't want to be responsible if something happens. Columbia got ready to perform one of her newest abilities: Glitch, as she so fondly dubbed it. "Glitch!" She shouted before pressing the button, damaging the monster. It looked like that attack did a lot of damage, too. Perhaps she's stronger than I thought... I then tapped into my magical abilities and powered myself up, getting ready to attack. I knew what skill I was going to use. "Mega Fire!" I yelled. It looked like this thing is damaged more by fire. That's good to know. The monster then lunged towards me and smacked me in the face, sending me backwards. (a bit.) Before I could react, it jumped on top of me and pummeled me harder into the ground. Soon it got off, probably to heal itself. I groaned. I hurt all over. Columbia came running up to me. "Let me help you!" She exclaimed. "Cure. exe!" "Don't need it!" I snapped before getting up. It hurt, but I'm not letting it get to me. I'm not accepting her help, either. I don't need it. Columbia obviously was hurt by this. "That's..." Columbia muttered. Oh well. I'll deal with that later. I rushed over to the monster, who was still resting. It's time for one of my strongest spells. "Tower of Flame!" I shouted before casting it. The monster burnt to a crisp, leaving only the face behind. Columbia came running up to me, with a mixed expression on her face. "I'm glad you're not hurt, but..." Columbia mumbled. "That wasn't very nice, Stargaze." "Look, I'm glad you want to help me, but please. I don't need it all the time." I explained to her as gently as I could. Columbia looked at her feet. "It was only the first time I used that skill..." She whispered. Now I kind of feel bad. I was going to say something else until I heard a voice from behind us. We turned around to see the girl on the ground now standing back up, with her face. "Thank you SO MUCH!" She exclaimed. "You don't know how horrible that was, lemme tell you!" The girl had bright green hair tied up in two ponytails. She also had neon pink eyes, and long eyelashes. By the looks of her outfit, she was a pop star. And she's taller than me, too. Great. I smiled, embarrassed. "It was nothing, really." The pop star immediately hugged me. "You're such a great person, saving people from that evil Dark Lord!" She looked up at my face. "And you're such a cute guy, too!" Um...that's not what she'd be saying if my little brother was here. He's better looking, in all honesty. "Okay, that's enough!" Columbia hissed. She looked mad. Why is she so grumpy now? "Who even are you?" "I'm Avery! But you can call me Ava!" She giggled, winking at me. "Hey, why are you guys out here in the middle of nowhere?" "The same could be asked of you..." Columbia muttered. "Columbia, stop being so rude!" I snapped. Seriously, why she so grumpy? Ava looked up at the sky for a moment. "I was travelling to Greenhorne for my next concert, but then that Dark Lord Mapleshade took my face, dropped me here, and created that abomination. I can't believe Mapleshade would put my beautiful face on something that ugly!" Columbia snickered. "I would, too..." My goodness, what's wrong with her? There's no reason to be so rude to Ava! "Maybe there's something he's trying to protect here, and he put me here to guard it!" Ava decided. "Do you guys wanna come to? Wanna find out with me?" "No!" Columbia snapped. I ignored her. "Of course, we would, Ava." Columbia growled in frustration. "Suck it up, woman. We're going, and that's final." Category:Violetsbane Chapters